The Wonderful Night Ever
by ANW2004
Summary: What Happens When It's Mating Season for All Animals And So, Flik Can't Be Listened To Their Own Girls But It Was Atta, They Had a Wonderful Night Spending Time (Like Mating And Night For Life) First Time And Luckily They Did Something. (No Mean or Negative Reviews Please!) (Warning: Lemon!)


**It Was A Nice Day At The Parking Lot, The Man And Lady Talking To Each Other And Then, The Male Animals Were Married To Female Animals.**

Handy Guy: "So, What Happened When Tigger And Kanga Will Sing Their Songs?"

Nice Lady: "They Sing Magical World of Winnie The Pooh Song"

Handy Guy: "Oh"

Nice Lady: "Okay"

Handy Guy: "We Better Get This But We Better Get This Now"

 **They Walked To The Store And Buy Something For Some Dinner And They Got Out of The Store.**

* * *

 **Night, Ant Island.**

 **Flik Woke Up On His Feeling When He Married To Atta.**

 **Atta Said To Simon.**

Atta: "I Don't Wanna Be With Simon Anymore"

 **Simon Walked Away By Crying Himself As He's Depressed By Her.**

 **Atta Could Think And Then, Queen of Ant Island is Gone And Atta is Now A Queen.**

* * *

 **When The Campers Go Camping This Spring, Then! It's Mating Season For All Animals! It's Finally Here!**

Tristan The Camper Guy: "CRAP! ! IT'S MATING SEASON! !"

 **So, Cougars Were Mating.**

 **The Bears Were Mating.**

 **The Foxes Are Mating.**

 **The Birds Are Mating.**

 **And Then! The Buffalos Are Mating Too.**

* * *

 **So Later In Our Backyard, The Feral Tuxedo Cats Were In The Den Mating But The Male Cat Chased One Girl And Started Mating.**

* * *

 **So, In West Forest.**

 **The Rabbits Were Mating.**

 **Deers Were Mating.**

 **Black Bears Were Mating.**

 **The Ducks Are Mating.**

 **The Wolves Are In The Den Mating.**

 **The Birds Also Mating.**

 **and Then The Squirrels Are Mating Too.**

 **The Members of Owls Watched As Well.**

* * *

 **In Other Backyard, The Stray Dogs Were Mating In Own Yards.**

* * *

 **And Then! At The Park.**

 **The Cats,Dogs,Rabbits,Squrriels,Chipmunks,Crows And All Animals Were Mating Too.**

* * *

 **Later, What Happened In Ant Island?**

 **Flik Looked Up For Any Reason With His Brother Mac When They Run But Flik Stood Up The Sign Saying "King Ants Were Allowed To Mate With The Queen Ants."**

 **Sometimes, Ants Isn't There Mating, It Was Mac.**

 **Then, Flik Sighed Happily.**

 **So, Mac Didn't Want To Mate, He Wanted To Stay And Then, Flik Hears The Something (A Female Moaning Sound as an Echoing Voice) is Heard.**

 **Flik Sniffed Around And Saw The Ant Hill.**

 **When Queen Atta is Asleep.**

 **Flik Looked Up With Leaf-Binoculars.**

 **It Happened Later, Flik Gasped About This.**

 **He Ran To Queen Atta.**

Flik: "Atta! Atta!"

 **Flik Shouted To Atta And Then, How Did Atta Woke Up.**

 **They Were Reached To Ant Hill.**

 **It is Hard to Hear Heimlich Eating All of There Foods.**

 **Atta And Flik Goes Playing With Each Other.**

 **Considering That Flik Tickled Atta's Torso.**

 **Actually, Atta Thinks of Flik Tickling Against of Her Feet.**

 **Atta Laughed Into The Comedian.**

 **Then, They Stopped Playing With Each Other.**

Atta: "May I Wanna Play Again?"

Flik: "No!"

Atta: "Why Not?"

Flik: "Because It Would Be Mating Time!"

 **So, Flik Holds Against Atta's Waist.**

Atta: "I'll Try"

Flik: "Hmmmm..."

Atta: "Hun, You Need To Mate With Me"

Flik: "Sure Thing, Atta"

Atta: "Thanks and I'm A Queen Atta"

 **So, As Mac Came.**

Mac: "Hey, Flik"

Flik: "Yes, Mac"

Mac: "And So, You Are Gonna Help Atta Out, Okay"

 **We Started to Hear The Musical Singing (Probably Tigger And Kanga Singing Magical World of Winnie The Pooh).**

 **Mac Started Leaving, Hopefully They're Ready.**

Atta: "Ready?"

Flik: "Ready"

 **Mac Didn't See When Atta Looked At And Then, She Started grinding on Eventually Flik's crotch, Mac Giggled.**

Mac: "Thanks For The Help"

 **Mac Started Leaving Again.**

Atta: "Please! You Can Do It Now, Flik"

 **Atta Looked At Flik Blushing Over.**

Flik: "Please, Atta"

Atta: "Please! Ooh!"

 **Atta Started Moaning.**

Atta: "This Ain't Nothing But Moaning"

 **She Moaned.**

Atta: "Oh yeah baby"

 **She Moaned as They Both Moaning And Groaning When Heimlich Had No Idea What's He Watching Them Mating.**

 **Heimlich Continued To Eat Leaves.**

 **Flik Looked And Drooled.**

 **Atta Looked At Flik as It Continues To Go** **grinding Fast.**

 **But, Flik Drooled More.**

Atta: "Oh My God! I'm Sorry"

Flik: "That's Okay, Atta, I'm Drooling"

 **Atta Chuckled as She Continues To Go** **grinding Fast Again.**

 **When Heimlich Sees This.**

 **He Hear Atta Grunting And Moaning.**

Atta: "Please.. ooo... oh... OHH OHH oooH OHHHH YEAH!"

 **She Moaned as Both of Them's Antennae Tangled Up Together As Well.**

 **Then, Continued Faster as Well.**

 **And So, Heimlich Heard Atta's Whimpering Noises as Well Too.**

 **When The Musical Singing Continues And Then, Suddenly...**

Atta: "Please?...OHHHHHHHHHHHHH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH OH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

 **She Moaned Loudly.**

 **Finally, She Started Rubbing Over On** **Eventually** **Flik's** **crotch as Where Heimlich Watched.**

 **As Well When Atta Looks Like She's Getting** **hornier and hornier as She Does.**

Atta: "Please... mm... ah. mm...mmm..."

 **She Moaned Loudly When Heimlich Looked Around Eating The Leaf For A Moment.**

 **Heimlich Watched As Flik And Atta Then Tied Their Antennae Together Again.**

 **Finally Goes Faster And Faster At The Same Time And She Smiled At Flik.**

Atta: "Dang! I'm So... horny right now"

 **She Smiled.**

 **Heimlich When Looked As Flik Sniffed Up Soonly.**

Flik: "Please Look!"

Atta: "What's A Matter?"

Flik: "Something's Going On With 'Ewan'? Oh? My 'Ewan'!"

Heimlich: (In Echoing Voice) "See That!"

 **Heimlich Watched Up as Flik Smiled But He Saw Somewhat 'ewan' Came Out As He Looked Down.**

Heimlich: "Didn't See That Coming..."

 **But Then, Flik Looked At Atta.**

 **But Atta's Temporized That is a Wet Looking '** **punani' Which it looks like.**

Atta: "What's Up With This Thing?"

Flik: "I'm Gonna Rock You Out!"

 **Flik Thrilled And Tackled Atta Like That as Heimlich Watched And Giggled.**

Flik: "I Got You!"

Atta: "Woah!"

 **Their Antennae Tangles Up Together Once Again While They Tackled.**

Atta: "Are You Finished Yet?"

Flik: "No, Second Step!"

 **First Time They Are Not Done But Flik Smiled As He Puts His** **'ewan' in Atta's Looking Wet '** **punani' And Then, He Started** **humping on Her.**

 **Heimlich's Face Grinned As He Reveals To See The Continuing of The Musical Singing is Heard.**

 **Atta Continues To Moan.**

Atta: "Aahhh yyeeaaahhhh"

 **She Moaned as Heimlich Watched Her.**

Heimlich: "Go For It, Baby!"

 **Heimlich Shouted For Joy as He Smiled.**

 **So, He Sees It When He Giggled Along Away.**

 **But So...**

Atta: "YES! YES! YES! "

 **She Shouted And Then, Heimlich Sees Her Again With Flik Doing It.**

Heimlich: "You Can Do It, Flik!"

Flik: "I'm Trying"

 **He Continues To Hump Her as Well And Heimlich Sees It.**

Atta: "ooooh that feels goooooodd"

 **She Moaned When Atta is Being Good.**

 **Heimlich Sees That Again.**

 **Hearing Atta's Groaning Sound.**

Heimlich: "You Go Sweetie And Be Good To Your Husband"

 **Heimlich Watched Where The Musical Singing Continued As Well.**

 **And That Time, When Humping Would Be Finished Before...**

 **Started Moving In And Out.**

Heimlich: "That's Good, Sweetie. Let Your Wife Moan Here"

 **Heimlich Nodded in Case Flik is Looking At Him.**

Heimlich: "Flik, Don't Look At Me, Just Come On. Come On, Atta, Do It!"

 **Heimlich Continues To Eat Leaves Much More as Possible.**

Atta: "Please... mm... ah. mm...mmm...MMM..YEAH YEAH YEAH!"

 **She Moaned And Then, Heimlich Watched as He Can See Them.**

 **Heimlich Eats More Leaves in Much as Possible. But Then, Atta Grunted, Moaned and Groaned as She Could.**

 **Like This One, Still Gets Wet as Heimlich Sees That.**

Heimlich: "I Think That Who That Uh... Her wet pussy felt sore as an dry ant-flyer, Well So Much For That"

 **Then, Heimlich Thinks For Atta Gets.**

Heimlich: "Tastes Good. Go For It, Atta!"

 **Heimlich Shouted as He Can But Atta is There Still Moaning.**

Atta: "hmm... mm... ah. mm...mmm...MMM..YEAH YEAH YEAH!"

 **She Moaned Loudly as She Can.**

 **As Heimlich Watched As He Can See Flik Continues To Thrust Against Atta.**

Heimlich: "You Go, Sweetie"

 **Heimlich Nodded His Head "Yes", He Smiled.**

 **Sometimes, Flik Saw That Atta Thinks "Now Done" And It Was Pulsed Around His 'ewan', Atta Is Due To Her Best Conditions.**

Atta: "Is It Done?"

Flik: "Not Yet! Wait Till My 'joystick' Shrinks"

Atta: "Okay"

Flik: "Like Canine Has A Knot"

Atta: "Oh"

 **They Took A Rest in Orgasm AnyTime.**

Heimlich: "AnyTime Soon as I Can"

 **Sometimes, They Waited Before, Flik Still Panting In Separates.**

Heimlich: "I Think, Butterflies Isn't There Mating Too"

Flik: "Nope"

 **AnyTime, Flik Could Think His 'joystick' Got Out When Atta Started Panting In Pleasure, She's a Queen And Proud.**

Atta: "Isn't Done?"

Flik: "Uhh... Last Step"

 **Flik Could Emit Something as His Groan Noises But AnyTime.**

Atta: "Eeek! Nothing Do Groaning Noise Like This"

Flik: "I Wanna Lick Your... Uhhhhhh... your soft pussy"

Atta: "Okay"

Heimlich: "Okay, Your Last Step"

 **Heimlich Nod His Head And Then, He Watched This.**

Heimlich: "Uh... Eating Out!"

 **A Few Minutes Actually of Eating Out as What Heimlich Watched.**

Heimlich: "You Go, Sweetie"

 **Heimlich Jumped For Joy as Atta is Looking At.**

Heimlich: "Flik is Still Licking"

Atta: "I Know About This Lower Part"

 **Heimlich Thinks And The Musical Singing Continues Before The Finish.**

Atta: "Ooh!"

 **She Moaned And Then, Heimlich Still Eating Leaves.**

Heimlich: "You Go, Atta!"

 **Then, AnyTime When Flik Finishes When Atta Sighed Eventually.**

Flik: "I Love You, Sweetie, I'll Give Me Up To Talk To My Brother Right Now"

Atta: "I Love You Too, Flik"

 **Flik Gave Atta A Hug. Flik Watched as His 'ewan' Sheltered Back Through His Low Bottom And Then, Atta Saw That Her Feet is Tapping Who Sounds Like The Tapping Shoes And Then, She Got Out of Him.**

Atta: "Thank You, Because I Am A Queen of Royal!"

 **So, Heimlich Smiled at Atta.**

Heimlich: "AttaGirl, Queen Atta"

 **Heimlich Went To Sleep And Atta Walked Back To The Tree.**

* * *

 **Next Day, When Female Animals Are Pregnant But The Female Ants Are Still Waiting To Do And Then, Atta Would Wait All The Time, Mac and Flik Saw The One Leaves Falling Off The Ground And They Looked Up When Mating Season is Over.**

 **Finally, Atta And Flik Decided To Go To Our New Ant Hill (A.K.A Home) All The Time And They Are Happy.**

 **(Heimlich Says "Congratulations! The Final Session is Completed! We Are The Nice Friendly Awesomeness Kind. Thank You!").**


End file.
